Adventure Time: The Power of Cool
by Dragonchad
Summary: Finn has found the Awesome POWER of COOL. Follow his journeys through an epic plot of emotions.
1. Chapter 1

In the land of Ooo, two adventurers have just learned of a plant in the Dark Forest that is supposed to give one mysterious powers and a general sense of cool awesomeness. Obviously, that is the kind of thing that most adventurers would want, so they quickly traveled home to get some supplies. The taller one, a boy with a white bear hat and blue clothes, spoke to the smaller one, a dog with yellow fur, "Hey Jake, do you think that it'll be easy to get to this plant?" The dog responded sarcastically "Hecks yeah Finn, it's just the Dark Forest." Finn smiled sheepishly, "Oh, right bro." They finished getting ready, packing several sets of clothing, food for a few days, and some extra swords. "Alright man, you ready?" asked Finn. The dog nodded ecstatically as he stretched into a larger version of himself and allowed Finn onto his back, before walking to the ominous woods barely visible in the distance.

A few days later, a noise was heard from a patient in the Candy Kingdom hospital. This boy was around 16 years of age, had long black hair and was in your typical hospital gown. He got up and blinked slowly, his face showing no emotion as he looked around the room. He saw a mirror through the open door of the bathroom adjacent to the room he was in. He stood up, silent as night, and walked quickly and quietly to the mirror. He rinsed his face and grinned in the mirror, feeling the slightest twinge of happiness when he noticed all of his teeth, including the ones that he shouldn't have currently. The hospital room opened and a person in pink, who seemed to be made of pure bubblegum, entered the room. "Finn?" she called. The dark boy silently strolled out of the bathroom and stood behind her. Discouraged, the Princess turned to leave and gasped in surprise as she noticed the boy behind her. "OH GLOB!" she screamed. Finn laughed, not perturbed at all by his silent chuckles as opposed to his previous outrageous guffaw. "Hey Princess." he said casually. "What's up?" Princess Bubblegum was about to get angry, but noticed that he was totally different from the immature and loud boy before. The Princess was astonished, especially by the hair. She asked him a question, "Don't you feel... different?" He again quietly chuckled, "Of course Princess." he said with a slight sarcastic tone when he said the last word. "Now would it be too much to ask if I could get some clothes? Or do you like keeping me around half naked?" She blushed, affronted, and motioned for someone to come in. "Your previous clothes are too small, so i brought in a personal tailor for you." she said. As the tailor took his measurements, he asked what Finn would like. "Some skinny jeans and a t-shirt, black. And leave some room in my crotch." he said, smirking as Bubblegum left the room, turning a darker shade of pink than normal. Now that she was gone, he thought to himself aboutt his new attitude, fompletely ignoring the tailor as he took Finn's measurements. 'Hm, I can tell that I'm acting completely different. I wonder what happened... All well, Fuck it. It's not like I care anyway.' The tailor looked at him expectantly, "What, you wanna tip or something?" Finn asked, not bothering to be polite. The tailor walked away, grumbling uunder his breath as he passed by a concerned Jake talking to Princss Bubblegum. Jake continueed what he was saying after the tailor was out of earshot, "So he's acting totally different? He's not trying to kill anybody is he?" Princess Bubblegum shook her head, "No, he's just acting... well... cool." Jake looked at her seriously, "So you are concerned, bcause he's acting awesome. Which is exactly what we were trying to do when he passed out." Bubblegum looked discouraged at Jake's lack of faith, "NO, he's acting wierd. The closest thing to it would be like Tree Trunks turning into Marceline." Jake gasped loudly, "NOT THE APPLE PIES!" Bubblegum smacked herself in the classic "Facepalm" fashion, "Whatever Jake, physically, he is just fine except for his sudden change to black hair and his new height." she said, tired of his shenanigans. "You can see him if you want." Before she even finished her sentence, Jake was already in the hospital room. "HEY FINN!" he yelled, eager to see his buddy. "How you doing?" Jake asked. Finn smiled, but with little emotion, "I'm chill." he said. They caught up as Finn got his new clothes delivered. After a quick change and assurance that he would have more clothes waiting for him at home, they left the kingdom of candy.

When Finn and Jake got home, they immediately saw Bmo, who, upon seeing Finn, started sobbing uncontrollably. "No, Finn... Your BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" it cried. Jake quickly settled Bmo's crying before he went to make dinner. Finn went outside to greet the delivery from the Candy Kingdom with his clothes, before taking them inside and throwing them in his closet. Jake, seeing the action, questioned Finn. "Hey man, how did you know that guy was here? Even I didn't hear him." Finn shrugged his shoulders, "Guess

Princess Bubblegum gasped as she looked at the results from the test she did on Finn. It seems that the plant had infected him with the power of COOL! Now he is immune tto all sorts of random crap, because of his pure awesome shield. Not to mention the magic powers that come with being cool. Like the abilityy to make everything look easy, even if it isn't. Skateboarders have used that one for millenia. Marceline is the only one alive that had the power of cool left, and she was a thousand years old. Now we've got TWO OF THEM.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn woke up the next morning to the sound of Marceline snoring. He smirked and stood up, closing the blinds as he thought to himself, 'Why does she snore if vampires don't need to breath?' He looked at the fridge and decided some food would be nice. Before he could even think of lifting a finger, a giant pancake samshed through the kitchen ceiling, which was wierd seeing as their were several rooms in the way that were completely fine. The pancake was covered in whipped cream, and giant strawberries. By the time the other members of the house arose, Finn had already fixed the ceiling (mostly because a convenient tree growth formula fell on the hole) and the pancake had been divvied up among them, with Marceline getting the most strawberry pieces and least pancake. As everyone enjoyed their breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Finn went to get it, and upon seeing who it was, let them in. It was Princess Bubblegum, and she had news. Princess Bubblegum approached the living room where Marceline and Jake were, having just finished eating. "I have some terrible news from my lab." Bubblelgum said. "It turns out that the apple has given Finn a concentrated dose of Awesominium, an incredibly potent element that gives anyone who makes contact with it, or heaven forbid EAT it, then they will be empowered with an unnatural luck and lack of caring that gives one the appearance of beingg cool." The other members of the room just blinked slowly, Bubblegum grunts in frustration, "UGH, the apple changed his personality, increasing his skills and decreasing his quirks." she said. Jake and Marceline glanced at each other, before Jake spoke up, "Well... what's wrong with that? That's what we went to get the apple for." Bubblegum frowned at him before speaking up again, "No no no, this means that he will have the ability to do whatever he wants, even destroy the universe if he felt like it, just by thinking that it could be done, and that it would be awesome." Jake turned to Finn, "Do you want to blow up the universe?" Finn smirked and pretended to think about it, "I don't think so, I mean, wouldn't want the beautiful Vampire King or the adorable Candy Princess to die." Jake turned back to the slightly blushing Princess, "See, we're fine. He doesn't want to kill everything." Bubblegum stopped blushing and looked serious, "I'm not worried about him just killing everything, I'm worried about him getting angry, the Awesominium dampens his louder personality traits, so he won't get angry as often, but when he does..." Bubblegum shuddered, "He could single-handedly kill everyone in existence in a blind rage." Jake, Marceline, Finn looked at each other. Suddenly the entire room erupted in laughter, Bubblegum, Beemo, and the small hidden inhabitants in the walls included. Marceline wiped a tear from her eye, "So Bonnie, what's the real problem." Bubbleguum stopped laughing too, "Well, I was telling the truth, but this IS Finn. We just have to make sure he doesn't go overboard with his newfound abilities. After all, he might decide it would be cool to be a pimp and get all the babes in Ooo." Finn awkwardly laughed as he hid a small notepad behind his back. "Anyway," said Bubblegum, "Gotta go." She stepped outside and made a loud birdlike noise as a giant bird flew through the air, lifting her and heading toward the Candy Kingdom. Finn turned to the remaining occupants of the Tree house and spoke, "So, you guys wanna go kill soome stuff?" Jake didn't respond, just lifting his mace and grinning. Finn looked at Marceline, she smiled, "Sure, I don't have anything goin on." Finn smirked, cracking his knuckles as he put on some fingerless gloves.

Minutes later, the three were smashing through thousands of skeletons, reanimated by a necromancer at the end of the dungeon thtat they found themselves in. Finn, unchatacteristically not using his sword, was punching through the magically enchanted bones, splattering the remains of bone marow and small bits of long rotted flesh onto the ground around them. Finn, deciding that this slightly dangerous situation was a good opportunity to try out his 'Awesome' powers. He decided to start small, focusing on the rocks above them in the half lighted cavern that held the undead army. The rocks, seemingly of their own volition, felll in a strange pattern that killed all of the skeletons, but left the three adventurers safe. "Awesome," Finn breathed. The necromancer, once at the end of the cavern, hiding among the glowing crystals that were the only source of light in the area, was now standing in front of them, procuring a large fireball from the wand at his side. Finn saw the fireball too late, as the death wizard sent a fiery inferno of heat and death toward the group of heroes. Finn, in a moment of heroic sacrifice, stepped up to the blast, covering Marceline and Jake, knowing that undead skin and fur were more flammable than he himself was, but as the blast reached him, the roar of the fire trickling into his ears, the heat into his skin, and the magic behind it into his very soul, he snapped his eyes open, unaware he had closed them in the first place, and clapped his hands together, the fire rippled and dispersed as though a great wind had snuffed it out. The smoke from the enchanted blast followed the wind of his magical clap, blinding the necroancer and knocking him to the ground in it's wake. Finn smiled, "I guess this stuff is pretty awesome."


End file.
